The present invention relates to a floor tom free-suspension system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floor tom free-suspension system which can receive a drum stably.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional floor tom free-suspension system has a drum main body 10 supported by three support rods 14. Each of the support rods 14 has a foot end 18 and an upper end 15 passing through a through hole 13 of a positioning mount 12. The positioning mount 12 has the through hole 13 receiving the respective support rod 14 and a threaded hole 16 receiving a butterfly bolt 17. However, the butterfly bolt 17 cannot fasten the respective support rod 14 stably so that the respective support rod 14 will rotate freely.